Tara's G-Rated Before Birthday Activities
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Willow and Tara go bowling the day before Tara's birthday. They meet someone friendly and someone not so friendly.


**A/N Sorry this is a day late (I usually post on Saturdays). Yesterday was kind of rough and I was gone for most of the day. It's kind of short because it was just a spur of the moment idea. Constructive criticism encouraged! Enjoy! ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

* * *

"We need a size eight and a size nine." Tara told the employee behind the counter.

They both grabbed their shoes and headed to their lane.

"This should be fun! I haven't been bowling since I was a little girl!" Willow exclaimed happily.

"I know. Bowling is a perfect G-Rated birthday activity." Tara smiled as she slipped her shoes on.

"Day before birthday! I promise I will have something better than bowling planned for your birthday." Willow glared at Tara.

"Should we make up fake names or just use our real ones?" Tara asked the redhead.

"Let's use our real ones. Or we could do Lesbian 1 and Lesbian 2, but I don't think that would be appropriate for kids." Willow smirked.

"So that means I'm not going to get any kisses because it wouldn't be kid appropriate? When have you ever cared about that before?" Tara laughed.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm saying you once snuck me into the back room at a kids party because you couldn't resist yourself." Tara smiled at the memory.

"Exactly! I took you to the back room! But there is no back room here which means no Willow sexies for you!" Willow typed their names into the controller.

"Tara, you're going first. It's your before birthday present!" Willow smiled innocently at Tara.

"Oh thanks. That's such a great present." Tara jokingly sneered at the redhead.

"I'm just warning you, I'm probably not going to be very good because of the aforementioned lack of bowling through the years." Willow informed the blonde.

Tara bowled a gutter ball first and turned around to frown at Willow.

"It's okay! This is only the first round. You can come back and win!" Willow encouraged.

Tara bowled again and knocked down seven pins. She let out a celebratory cheer and twirled back to the table.

"Game on, Will." Tara gave Willow a confident smile.

"You're on, MaClay." Willow jumped up from their table and got her ball.

She knocked down one pin on the first bowl and six on the next bowl.

"It's a tie." Willow smiled. "Your turn."

"How about loser buys ice cream?" Tara asked.

"Fine." Willow grumbled.

They both bowled eight more rounds and finally arrived at the last frame.

"This is too much pressure. I don't know if I'll be able to carry the team to victory." Tara joked.

"Just try your best, baby. Nobody will blame you when you lose."

Tara was losing with Willow in the lead by three pins.

Tara got a strike for her first bowl and knocked down eight pins on the next one.

Willow got two strikes and knocked down three pins.

"You lose, MaClay. I demand ice cream." Willow smiled triumphantly.

"One more game and I promise I'll make it worth your while." Tara got up to start her first bowl of the new game.

"Will, do you want anything to eat? I'm going to go get a candy bar. Some sweets for my sweet?" Tara leaned over and kissed Willow's cheek.

"Can I have a coke and a cherry Airhead?"

"Anything for you, darling." Tara left to go get food for both her and Willow.

Willow bowled and waited for Tara to come back to take her turn. As she was waiting a little girl walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello. My name is Addison. What's yours?" The girl said.

"My name's Willow."

"Willow. That's a pretty name." The girl giggled.

"Thank you! I think Addison is a gorgeous name too!" Willow glanced down at the girl's shirt.

"I like your shirt. Ariel was always my favorite princess too." Willow motioned to the girl's shirt with the mermaid on it.

"You kind of look like her. Your hair is the same color." Addison observed.

"I'm not as beautiful as a princess!" Willow insisted.

"Yes you are. You're prettier. I like your eyes. They're green." Addison stared further into Willow's eyes.

"So what brings you here, Addison? Is it your birthday?"

"Tomorrow. My mom says she's going to take me to the mall tomorrow to go shopping!" Addison said.

"Really? Tomorrow is my wife's birthday! Her name is Tara. She's over there, see?" Willow pointed to where Tara was waiting in line.

"She's pretty too. My mommy says having two mommies is wrong, but a girl in my class has two mommies and she's very nice." Addison told Willow.

Willow didn't know what to say to the girl. She didn't want to go off on this nice little girl for her homophobic mother.

"I think it's nice that you go to school with nice little boys and girls." Willow decided on focusing on the positive.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Addison asked.

Willow smiled sadly. "No, but we will hopefully. We aren't quite ready for kids yet."

Addison nodded in understanding.

"You're going to make a great mommy!" Addison said.

"You know what, Addison? I think you should get back to your mommy. She might not want you talking to strangers." Willow explained, not wanting to upset the girl's mother.

"Ok. I'll go back. Bye, Willow! I had fun with you!" Addison smile and waved as she ran off to find her mother in the busy bowling alley.

Tara soon rejoined Willow at the table.

"Who was that little girl?"

"Her name was Addison. We had a lovely talk about princesses and kids in her class." Willow smiled widely.

Tara kissed the top of Willow's hair lovingly.

"You're going to be a great mother someday." Tara said.

"That's what Addison said. She was so sweet, but she said her mother didn't like children having two mommies." Willow sadly explained.

"It's too bad that kids have to be raised in that environment." Tara got up and bowled her turn.

"Addison was very smart though! She said there's a girl in her class with two mommies and she's nice. She saw past the two mommies to see her personality. I'm proud of that girl." Willow smiled.

"Will, you just met her."

Willow nodded. "Yes, but I could see how caring she was. She's a special one." The redhead grabbed her cherry Airhead and started sucking on it.

They bowled the rest of the game and Tara finally won.

"It's a tie. But since I'm nice, and tomorrow's your birthday, I'll buy you your ice cream." Willow grabbed Tara's hand as they walked out of the building.

When they got to their car, Willow noticed Addison running toward them with her mother chasing after.

"Hey, Addison. You know, you shouldn't run in the parking lot." Willow told the small girl.

"I just had to meet your wife." Addison turned her attention to the blonde. "You're pretty, Tara."

"Thank you. I've heard some great things about you, Addison." Tara leaned down to get on the girl's eye level.

Addison beamed at Willow and threw her arms first around Willow, then Tara.

"Addison! I told you not to run!" Addison's mother final caught up to the girl.

"I had to meet Tara!" Addison insisted. "We have the same birthday!"

"Who's Tara?" Addison's mother asked, slightly annoyed with her daughters antics.

"This is Tara." Addison pointed at the blonde.

"Hi, Tara. And you must be Willow?" Addison's mother asked, turning to Willow. "Addison told me she met a nice woman named Willow inside. I thought maybe it was just another one of her imaginary friends."

Addison blushed and looked down at the ground, kicking a few stones around.

"So, are you two sisters? You look nothing alike." Addison's mother questioned.

"Um, actually... Tara's my wife." Willow cautiously said.

"That's disgusting! How dare you subject my daughter to that filth! You're going to Hell!" Addison's mother grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to their car.

"Bye, Willow! Bye, Tara!" Addison shouted as she was pulled away.

"Well, that went well." Tara said.

"Let's go. I feel so bad for Addison, having to deal with that horrible woman." Willow fumed.

Tara squeezed Willow's hand lightly.

"It's okay, baby. If they can't see how in love we are then it's their loss. We're amazing." Tara brought Willow's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

Willow smiled and kissed Tara.

"You're right. We're awesome!" Willow got in the driver's seat of their car and put the key in the ignition.

"To the ice cream place we go!" Willow exclaimed and pulled away.

Tara held Willow's hand the whole way to the ice cream place and thought how much she wanted to have children with the woman sitting beside her.

Maybe someday they'd have kids, but for now they were both content to be by themselves for a while.

This way they could have hot, loud sex and not have to worry about waking anyone up.


End file.
